babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Starfury Squadrons
The following are all the known Earthforce Starfury Squadrons. Babylon 5 Squadrons during the First Battle of Babylon 5]] Alpha Wing Babylon 5's Alpha Wing (B5FA-1013), the "Flying Nightmares". It saw action in the First Battle of Babylon 5 between Babylon 5 with its auxiliary craft and a Raider mothership's regiment of Raider fighters. During this battle and the mission beforehand, the wing was commanded by Security Chief Michael Garibaldi. In 2260, Alpha Wing helped defend Babylon 5 against President Clarke's forces. ;Known Members *Michael Garibaldi - (Callsign: Alpha Leader) *''Unknown'' - (Callsign: Alpha 6) - Engaged Raiders in 2258, forced to eject.Signs_and_Portents Beta Wing Babylon 5's Beta Wing (B5FB-1014), "Rolling Thunder". ]] Delta Wing Babylon 5's Delta Wing (B5FD-1017), the "Ghost Riders". Delta Wing was a Starfury squadron assigned to Babylon 5. In February 2258 Delta Squadron flew with Sinclair (Delta Leader) while investigating Raider attacks, Deltas 2 through 6 plus 8 escort the refugee ship back to base while Deltas 7 and 9 flew with Delta Leader to hunt the Raiders' Command and Control Ship.Midnight on the Firing Line Delta Wing later saw action in the First Battle of Babylon 5 between Babylon 5 with its auxiliary craft and a Raider mothership's regiment of Raider fighters. During this battle and the mission beforehand, the wing was commanded by Lieutenant Commander Susan Ivanova. Delta 9 was killed in the battle.Signs_and_Portents In late 2258 Delta Squadron engaged unknown alien ship, claiming ownership of Epsilon III. Deltas 2 through 6 were ordered to cover Mr. Garibaldi's shuttle.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part II In 2260 Delta Wing defended Babylon 5 from forces loyal to President Clark and again in 2262 from and unknown alien invasion scouting force.Severed DreamsA View from the Gallery In 2259 Delta Squadron was involved in a brief skirmish when Narn and Centauri ships began fighting outside the station. And Now For a Word In 2261 Delta Squad once engaged Raider forces attempting to steal a shipment of Quantium 40. The escort was a ruse and the White Star fleet arrived as soon as the Raiders jumped their "Battle Wagon" into normal space.Thirdspace (movie) ;Known Members *Jeffrey Sinclair - (Callsign: Delta Leader) Midnight on the Firing Line *Susan Ivanova - (Callsign: Delta Leader) Signs and Portents *John Sheridan - (Callsign: Delta 1/Survey 1) - In 2259 Sheridan took Delta 1 to travel to Sector 14 while under the influence of an alien entity.Knives *Elizabeth Lochley - (Callsign: Delta 1) - In 2267 *Michael Garibaldi - (Callsign: Delta 2) - In 2259 Garibaldi took Delta 2 and pursued Sheridan to Sector 14.Knives *Carlos Ramirez - In 2259 Ramirez was part of a patrol to investigate a Streib ship. He was killed by radiation poisoning. All Alone in the Night *''Unknown'' - (Callsign: Delta Leader) - Along with two unnamed wingmen and Delta 6, escorted a survey shuttle in investigate seismic activity from Epsilon III when it came under attack from the Great Machine's auto defenses.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I *Watkins - (Callsign: Delta 2) In 2261 flew under the command of Susan Ivanova as an escort for transports bound to Babylon 5 and subsequently participated in a battle against a group of Raiders. Later killed by the Thirdspace Aliens"Thirdspace (Novelization)" *''Unknown'' - (Callsign: Delta 3) *''Unknown'' - (Callsign: Delta 4) *''Unknown'' - (Callsign: Delta 5) *''Unknown'' - (Callsign: Delta 6) - Along with Delta Leader and two unnamed wingmen, escorted a survey shuttle in investigate seismic activity from Epsilon III when it came under attack from the Great Machine's auto defenses.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I *MacPhearson "Mac" - (Callsign: Delta 6) In 2261 flew under the command of Susan Ivanova as an escort for transports bound to Babylon 5 and subsequently participated in a battle against a group of Raiders. Later killed by the Thirdspace Aliens"Thirdspace (Novelization)" *''Unknown'' - (Callsign: Delta 7) - In January 2258 flew as Delta Leader's (Sinclair's) wingman while investigating Raider attacks.Midnight on the Firing Line Engaged Raiders again later that year, ordered to guard the jumpgate with Delta 8 while the rest of the squad looked for the Achilles.Signs_and_Portents In 2259 Delta 7 scored a direct hit on Zeta Leader during exercises based on Centauri tactics. The Fall of Night *Marlette - (Callsign: Delta 7) In 2261 flew under the command of Susan Ivanova as an escort for transports bound to Babylon 5 and subsequently participated in a battle against a group of Raiders. Later killed by the Thirdspace Aliens"Thirdspace (Novelization)" *''Unknown'' - (Callsign: Delta 8) - Engaged Raiders in 2258, ordered to guard the jumpgate with Delta 7 while the rest of the squad looked for the Achilles. *''Unknown'' - (Callsign: Delta 9) - Engaged Raiders in 2258, K.I.A. Signs_and_Portents *Thomas - (Callsign: Delta 9) - In 2261 flew under the command of Susan Ivanova as an escort for transports bound to Babylon 5 and subsequently participated in a battle against a group of Raiders. Later killed by the Thirdspace Aliens"Thirdspace (Novelization)" *Mitch Harvey - (Callsign: unknown) - In 2259 briefly spotted a Shadow Vessel while returning from Sector 14. Although unable to get his gun camera around in time to obtain video evidence, his sensors recorded some unusual neutrino emissions. Warren Keffer requested a copy of the data on the emissions, which Harvey reluctantly provided. Zeta Wing Babylon 5's Zeta Wing (B5F2-1015), the "Air Cavalry". The wing of new Starfuries were brought to the station during President Luis Santiago's visit to Babylon 5 to replace the older fighters being used. Survivors ;Known Members *Warren Keffer - (Callsign: Zeta Leader) - Replaced Commander Galus as Squad Leader. Killed during an encounter with a Shadow vessel in December 2259. The Fall of Night *Ray Galus - (Callsign: Zeta Leader) - Killed in hyperspace in a near-collision with a Shadow ship in 2259. A Distant Star Other Earthforce Squadrons Presidential Escort]] Presidential Escort A squadron of starfuries that escorts Earthforce One in its travels. Survivors 361st Tactical Fighter Squadron Also known as "Death's Hands", this was Jeffrey Sinclair's squadron during the Battle of the Line. The squadron motto was "Ugly but well hung". ;Known Members *Jeffrey Sinclair - (Callsign: Alpha Leader)In the Beginning And the Sky Full of Stars *Bill Mitchell - (Callsign: Unknown)In the Beginning And the Sky Full of Stars *Quinton Orozco - (Callsign: Alpha 7)In the Beginning And the Sky Full of Stars *Devorah Eisenstadt *Jake Owasaka *Alo Makya Sigma Wing Sigma Wing (LXFA-1901), the "Bats Out of Hell". Based out of the Wright-Patterson EA Base in Dayton Ohio, Earth; Sigma Squadron was attached to the EAS Lexington during the Earth-Minbari War.In the Beginning ;Known Members *Ganya Ivanov - (Callsign: Eagle 7) Echo Squadron Squadron of Thunderbolts originally attached to the EAS Churchill. After the Churchill was destroyed, this squadron were among those transferred to bolster Babylon 5's depleted fighter wings. Severed DreamsShip of Tears ;Known Members *''Unknown'' - (Callsign: Echo 1) - John Sheridan was checked out on the new Thunderbolts in Echo 1 along with Echo 2 when C'n'C received a distress call from a Black Omega Starfury.Ship of Tears *''Unknown'' - (Callsign: Echo 2) Omega Squadron Mars based Earthforce squadron of Thunderbolts. Carried out bombings on civilian targets when the Mars Provisional Government refused to enact President Clark's martial law decree in 2260.Severed Dreams ;Known Members *''Unknown'' - (Callsign: Omega 1) Black Omega]] Black Omega Squadron Elite fighter unit attached to Psi Corps equipped with modified variants of standard fighters. Presumably disbanded after the Telepath War. ;Known Members *Alfred Bester - (Callsign: Omega 1) *Byron Gordon - (Callsign: Omega 7) Squadron & Wing Patches Image:Starfury_AlphaWing_wiki.png|Babylon 5's Alpha Wing Image:Starfury_DeltaWing_wiki.png|Babylon 5's Delta Wing Image:Starfury_zeta.png|Babylon 5's Zeta Wing Image:Starfury_HellsAngels_wiki.png|Hell's Angels Wing Image:Starfury FlyidevSqd.png|Flying Devils Squadron Image:Starfury_SigmaWing_wiki.png|Sigma Wing Image:Starfury_SigmaSqd_wiki.png|Sigma Squadron Image:361TFS_wiki.png|361st Tactical Fighter Squadron References Category:Earthforce Fighters Category:Earthforce